How Wemma Got a Teen-Aged Girl At Their Door
by JaymaliciousForeva
Summary: this is my first fanfiction so im not as good as any of the other writers on here but this story is about how Rebecca came and brighten wemma's world all together hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

How Wemma got a teen aged girl at their door:

It all started by one kiss, the kiss that changed everything for the worst and for the better. People may think its crazy that you call someone a slut and then become his girlfriend a year later. to that person but in the eyes of Emma and Will its just perfect, if your in love with someone and their divorced you might think give it time but for will and Emma its just that feeling of being in a relationship with your soul mate, but now they both know they just needed time to get used to their self's, not as a couple. After 2 years of fighting marrying the wrong guy twice (well nearly marrying the first) there are in each others arms, finally. So on 12th December 2012 will and Emma was at home in each others embrace watching Glee on their small but watch-able tele. When will looked up and said "look Em, there's a girl that likes just like you and is totally in love with that guy whose called will its a Wemma show!" Emma looked directly at will with so much love "yes they have some storyline! Huh?" but Will didn't want to reply, all he wanted to do was kissed Emma. He lowered his head and gently kissed her lips softly and slowly but before it could get passionate someone knocked on the door "I swear if that's Rachel again I will give her a years worth of detentions" As he went to answer the door, Emma was curious to who would be knocking at 9;00pm in the evening. Will opened the door slowly he met by a young girl dressed in a I heart glee top and a pear of skinny jeans, she had bright shinning hair that looked well looked after like Emma's hair, she had bright blue big eyes that lit the room up just like Emma! Suddenly the woman behind the young beautiful teenager spoke "excuse me, is this the pillsbury's home?" will replied slightly confused as Emma came to the door where her boyfriend stood slightly confused as to why that was a teenager at their door at 1o in the evening "yes this is the pillsbury's home and what do you want?" Emma tried to make that sound not as harsh as she wanted it to be "I'm Jane from the Lima children's home and this is Rebecca Pillsbury, this is her last change of a home that is blood related, if that makes sense? Because she gets kicked out of every foster home she goes to this is her last change of a home that she is willing to give ago and be as behaved as she can" the last bit of Jane's sentence was said in a mean tone. Rebecca just rolled her big blue eyes "well little miss grumpy smurf I wouldn't have to misbehave if you gave me a foster home that was related would I jeez grumpy smurf no need to be as mean as Eric in I'm a celebrity!" will couldn't help but laugh at what rebecca had just said which he got a death look from Jane and hit on the arm from Emma "would you like to give rebecca a try or is she going to go in 100's of other foster homes till she is 90!?" Will and Emma looked at Rebecca who had a Please-Take -ME-IN-So-I-Can-Get-Away-from-Grumpy-Pants then back at each other Emma nodded her head giving the okay sign "okay we will give her a chance" Rebecca sighed and gave her i-told-you-they-would look "okay just please sign these and I can get away from little miss I get in trouble all the time smurf!" jane gave them the papers and will and Emma signed for her (wow that sounded like they were buying her ha-ha) "well that's all for me im going to run before you change your mind" and with that she was gone will called out from the door "thanks for coming" but he didn't get heard. "well Rebecca would you like a drink or something to eat?" will said calmly "no thanks can I just go to bed or will you two just make me stay up and watch you two make out cos its so freakin' hard not to tell you two are in love and all you wanna do is make out or passionately kiss" will and Emma sighed 'no wonder Jane said she was annoying but funny at the same time' "well we got school tomorrow and i'm guessing your going to go to McKinley then cos its the only school near here that's close" yeah I kinda knew that when ive been in here for nearly two weeks rebecca thought NO! I need this home and these look like a nice couple and they look like they love each other and I wont have to go through my hopefully adopted parents getting a divorce "ummm...yes im going to McKinley high school tomorrow, I want to join the new directions as well do you know who runs it, I heard their awesome and their leader is fantastic, they got to nationals and won 1st place!" will looked surprised but then again she was related to Emma so no surprise that she is gonna have a voice of an angel "i'm the new directions leader and yes they are Im so proud of those kids!" "OMGLEE! are you two married! that explains the lovely dovely stuff you two got going on" Will started to blush uncontrolably "ummm..., no we just started dating" and started having SEX she thought of ending her sentence by stopping her self she didn't want rebecca to have that image in her head! "So Rebecca tell me about yourself?"... sorry for a cliffhanger just wanted to leave you hanging ha-ha this is my first fanfiction hope you like it tell me where I can improve and comment on it reviews greatly noted :) I should get next chapter up as soon as I can goodbye for now my Gleek friends!


	2. Chapter 2

How wemma got a teen aged girl at their door

chapter 2

"well I was from Britain so im British but I was put into adoption because my mother was to young to have me she was still in school at the time plus she had a woman beating boyfriend she got beaten if she didnt cook or didnt do what he says he'd beat her till she does something to make up for it which is disgusting" will and emma were just hurt by rebecca's story 'at least we dont beat each other up, we are just in love and we dont need to fight all the time and get physical (well maybe in a good way, A dirty way probably)' **Sorry I have a dirty mind please don't shoot me! **

"Aww you don't worry about that we shouldn't get beaten p by each other, Rebecca you have to understand if you do get settled we will have fights by we will make up" Emma was right we will and have fights but not all the time "And we will make up I promise you might have to be out of the house for that part" will laugh at his sentence which earned him a slap on the arm but a playful slap, of course "Well I might go to bed im so tired and we have got school tomorrow as well ugh! Is that my room over on the right?" will looked unhappy at the word school, "yes on the right kay good night Rebecca we'll get you started for school tomorrow goodnight" but Rebecca didnt heard because she was already in her room "So do you wanna finsh what we started" emma said with flirt that totally turned Will on. Emma slammed will on to the wall and started kissing him with so much love and passion Emma ran her tongue across wills bottom lip, literally begging for entry. Will parted his lips letting emma in will picked her up Emma bridal style and carried Her into their bedroom totally forgetting that there was a teenaged girl in the next room...

**The Next Morning...**

Emma woke up to find the alarm going off at what felt like it was on full blast. She turn over to cuddle her GORGOUS fiancé! But all she felt was cold empty sheet which made Emma sad so she got up from the bed but she remembered their activity's from last night so pulled the duvet with her into the bathroom to have her shower.

After her shower she quickly got dressed and went to the living room/kitchen which she was meet with Rebecca's smirk "Well Someone had funny last night which I mean someone I mean you cos I didn't get a full night of sleep cos of you and Cute Curly haired going at it like me watching Glee seriously! I start watching it and can't stop! Just like you drooling over Cute butt chin" Emma slightly blushed at her last last comment,

"Well seems like someone will be friends with Coach Sue but I swear If you start telling Sue about home life at night I will give you detentions faster than Rachel Berry wanting her star light GOT IT?" "Got it promise! But please keep the swearing down next time you two do it, Please?" Emma nodded a little bit embarrassed that she swore it the night.

"Sure, Anyway where's Will? I woke up and found him not there, I missed him!" Emma whined!

"Oh I think I saw a note on the coffee table I didn't want to read it cos I'm not really part of the family." Rebecca said with a sad tone "Aww, Becky you're as much as the family as I am!" Rebecca's mouth curved into a hopeful smile 'maybe I've found a family for a life time' She fought in her head.

" Come on Rebecca, Lets read this note huh?" "Okay" Rebecca said simply Emma read the note out loud,

_Dear my sweet Emma,_

_Sorry I left you early with noone to cuddle I think it really hurt to think about you alone in bed after last night, that was A-MAZING by the way you always do things right! _

_Love you forever and ever!_

_Will xx_

_'_Aww Will is so sweet. I will love him forever too! I didn't feel like this when I was with Carl' Emma thought,

"Earth to Emma, Wanna get some breakfast?" Rebecca said to make the older woman come down from cloud 9

"Okay rebecca lets get something want toast or cereal?"

**Monday.**

"So have you got everything for your first day at McKinley?" Will said to Rebecca

"Yes.. My friend moved at the same time and same place she literally begged to go to McKinley we are going to meet at the front gates before school" Rebecca thought about her Best Friend Ellie

"Okay, Do you want me to drop you off?.. or are you gonna meet her?"

"I'm gonna meet up with Ellie at her house I better get going, OMGLEE LOOK AT THE TIME!" Rebecca said looking at her watch "Where's my phone? Oh my Glee Where is that damn phone!" After 5 minutes of drama queen Rebecca she found it in her school bag.

"Bye Will" Before he could say bye back her phone rang "Yes I know I'm late what there I'll be there! Ellie I only live like 2 houses away from you Jeez Drama queen and you called me a Drama queen" Will just chuckled as Emma came down stairs,

"Who was Rebecca talking to?" Emma chuckled after hearing Rebecca say 'Jeez you call me a drama queen' Rebecca can be funny at times in a good in though!

"Oh she was chatting to Ellie on her Samsung Galaxy Ace" Will chuckled

"Oh, She sure loves chatting to Ellie on that!" As Emma said that will slipped his arms around Her waist.

She sure did love talking to Ellie!

**At Ellie's house...**

Knock...Knock

"Hey Ellie's Mom!" Rebecca said with a bright smile,

"Oh, Hey Rebecca, Ellie will be right down" Ellies mom Jullie said

"Thanks, How are you?" Rebecca always wants to know about people

"Well, the drive here was stressful but now we're here its great what about you? Ellie has told me that you were adopted a lot as a child" Jullie sometimes can talk before she thinks

"It's okay I guess but Glee has helped a lot with me moving from town to town family to family Glee helped me be happy when I watch it all those's worries of getting kicked out or homeless all goes away. The people I get put with do understand and buys me the songs and DVDS so I can keep up with it, Now I found a home that seems hopeful and they like Glee so It's like a great match!"

As Jullie was about to reply Ellie came down stairs "Hey Gleek Freak How about we get to school and meet new people?" Ellie knew about my childhood and we kept in touch and when we found at Ellie's Mom and Dad was moving Ellie begged them to move to Lima, Ohio because we wanted to go to school together and hang out so here they were going to school together

"Okay Twilight Freak!, Lets go Bye Ellie's Mom!" Jullie chuckled at their nicknames

"Bye Mom!" "Bye Girls!" Jullie said before they shut the door completely.

"Finally we get to see each other and Go to school together!"

**Back at Will's and Emma's**

"Should we get to school its getting late" Emma said as cute as ever

"As much as I would love to stay here kissing you We have to work and Earn some cash"

"Me too...Me too" Will and Emma got into their car and drove to McKinley

**At McKinley...**

Ellie and Rebecca were heading to their totor room because they were in the same totor group when Miranda came up to them ready to stir trouble..But with Santana near she was making sure Miranda didnt do anything

"Well Well, We meet again Ugly Gleeky Freaky! Oh how's your Family?! Oh wait you dont have one!" Miranda was so mean she always bullies Rebecca in Year 3

"Oh So you think you can be mean about me being a Gleek? Seriously?! Gleeks are the best kind of people cos we can take your shit! And being called ''Gleeky Freaky'' isn't that bad ya know!" Rebecca used her fingers to mark ''Gleeky Freaky''

"HAHA! Take that Miranda the heartless." Ellie said to Miranda remembering Her nickname in Year 3

"You guys are Gay! And at least I have a Family! And Friends!" Miranda suddenly pushed Rebecca which maded Santana come over and pull the large girl off the slightly scared girl

"Hey..Hey don't bully her! What I heard was she don't have a family so what does that give you permission to bully her!" Pointing to Rebecca "Cos if it does this would would be like HELL! Now go before I got all lima heights on your sorry ass!" Santana maybe mean to others but she don't like bullying Non-Annoying girls like Rebecca and Ellie,

"Thanks, We used to get bullied in Year 3 We're British, and by the way Yes I have no family which sucks but Glee helps!" Rebecca said slightly sad but hopeful that she might have a new friend

"It's okay, and Glee's cool" she said nodding "and Miranda is a bitch! I got to go to cheerios. If you want to go to Glee rehearsal ur welcome too!"

"Okay Bye, It's Santana right?"

"Yeah sure is" Santana said with a wink and a laugh

"Wow, She was weridly nice for a cheerleader!" Ellie said as we both laughed

**Thanks for your patience with this chapter sorry I couldn't update sooner I was sick for two weeks and I felt so bad! I dedicate this chapter to Ellie who I go to school with and Is my best friend and we skype a lot so thanks for putting up with my Gleek and me taling about Glee a lot. MERRY JAYMAXMAS! Everyone! **

**Rebecca! xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back YAY! Haha. Well this chapter is dedicated to R0ckgal Thanks for all the kind words! U are the reason I write because I know I've got people who read my stories so U have my GREATEST THANKS! Rebecca xx**

It was Friday finally thought Rebecca "Oh my god! Is that a zit?! No this can't be happening! Oh my god where is my phone!" Rebecca said to herself "EMMA!" Okay Rebecca was being a drama queen yes she woke up being a drama queen she has those days.

Emma ran into the bathroom where Rebecca was practically having a panic attack,

"What happened? Who died?! Where's the blood?!" Emma was having a panic attack too, It was only 6am in the morning and the 2 woman were on the edge of a very horrible panic attack,

"No one died Emma!, But I have a zit on my forehead! I'm gonna died! And to top that I don't know where my phone is, for all I know I could have 50 messages saying Ellie has died then again it wouldn't be the first time Ellie has practically text me 50 times saying she was her mum and had died! Seriously? Who does that to her best friend! I had a horrible panic attack that day!"

"Rebecca, You nearly gave me heart attack!" Emma was having a laughing fit inside,

"I know sorry but this zit might be my death cos these people judge by looks! And Miranda will bully me by it!" Rebecca was on the edge of tears.

"Will! Come here please." Emma shouted for her boyfriend. Will came in and hugged Emma aroung the waist,

"Hey sweetheart, Whats the matter?"

"It's Rebecca, She's having bullying matters" Rebecca looked scared and sad

"Who is it? I'll talk to them and I'll tell them that your living with us and if they touch you, they'll get a year detentions"

"It's Miranda Jones"

**At school...**

"Wow, Gleeky Freak I heard your living with the hot spanish teacher and the freaky guidance counsellor." Miranda said with a grin that can tell a thousand word

"Yes I am, Douchebag! And she's not freaky! She's adorable!"

"Oh so you a lesbian now, Huh?" Miranda is so trouble at comebacks! Rebecca thought

"Even if I were I would be out and proud seriously? People like you who torture Gay kids and make there life miserable makes me sick go get a LIFE! Douchebag!" Rebecca ran just incase Miranda tried anything or thought of killing me.

**Lunch Time... **

Rebecca was on her on her way to Glee rehearsal to audition for Glee.

When Rebecca and Ellie came to the choir room Santana was in the corner talking a boy in a wheelchair. Santana spotted Rebecca and waved them over.

"Hey Rebecca wasnt it? This is Artie, Artie this is Rebecca and Ellie."

Just as Artie was about to say 'Hi' Mr schue came into the room, His lips looked swollen probably caused by kissing Emma Rebecca thought living with Will and Emma has it's up's and down's the up is living in a loving home and the down is seeing and hearing them kiss and make out ugh! Thats not a great sight for a teenager.

"Rebecca do you want to sing now or should I give rachel the first song today?" Mr schues eyes read Please-Go-First-Rachel-Will-Give-Me-A-Speech-Of-Inviting-Family-Members-To-Glee!

"I'll go first Mr Schue thanks!" As Rebecca got up she glared at Rachel, Rachel gave her famous What-I'd-Do look

"Hey I'm Rebecca Pillsbury and I'll be singing One More Night by Maroon 5" Rebecca said as She nodded to Ellie to play Piano which she nodded back,

Ellie got back up and whispered to Brad which he got up to leave.

As Santana, Quinn and Mercedes got up to sing back up the music started.

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you. (After the 2nd verse Quinn left back up and whispered something to Santana which she just nodded)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (Emma came into the choir room looking worried) "I don't see anyone hurt" I heard Miss Pillsbury say.

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath. (Mr Schue got up and whispered to Ms Pillsbury Which probably was "Can I have this dance?" which of course she said yes to)  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
(Making me love)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Every couple was on the imaginary dance floor)  
(Yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah)

Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

I don't know, whatever.

Rebecca hit every note perfectly. Which Rachel was not happy about!

"How dare she come in here and sing when no one wants her here in the bloody first place!" Rachel said madly

"Your just jealous that you have some tough competion Rachel anyway you had it coming you seem to be a big drama queen and storm out of the classroom which by the way loses it's affect on the 5th time you do it" Artie said

"And I bet you didn't have to go through to get to where I am now in a loving home with Mr Schue and Ms P and I've finally got all the Glee boxsets and CD's, Rachel Yeah I know your a great singer but you didn't have to do anything to get here but me I get bullied so much by Miranda!"

"Rebecca, We're here for you your part of this family now we'll protect you. Mark my words!"

"Thanks Guys!"

"NO! SHE'S JUST LYING, LYING I TELL YOU!"

"SO YOU WANT TO GET SOMEWHERE IN LIFE BITCH! STOP MOUTHING EVERYONE OFF AND TELL YOURSELF THEY'RE PEOPLE THAT HAVE TALENT TO, LET THEM HAVE THE SPOTLIGHT FOR ONCE!" Rebecca said as Rachel just stormed off

"See It wears off after 2 days, nothing just annoying!" Artie said sterenly

"I should go and check on her" Will said after 5 mins

"No don't w- I mean Mr Schue let her except what Rebecca said" Emma said and cuddled into will's chest,

"Your right..As always" Will said as he leaned down to kiss Emma passionately, Wills tongue begging for entry.

"PDA!" Puck being Puck said, which totally ruined the moment. As Will and Emma parted.

**Thanks for all your kind words in the reviews it means a lot to me so thanks! Once again review and I'll keep on with this story. If you have any ideas please let me know and then I can write them up, thanks again!**

**Rebecca xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys It's me again this is chapter 4 Sorry for long wait. Anyway Enjoy!**

It was nearly the end of January the time of the year when children and teens such a Rebecca had to keep warm... but of course Rebecca wanted to look in 'Fashion'

"I tell you shes like Kurt Fashionable and picky!" Emma said from her office.

"I heard that, Miss P" Kurt said as he walked past her glass windows,

"How? Crap! The doors open.." Emma realised she just swore as soon as she realised she quickly covered her mouth with her hands in a shocked and sorry face,

Will simply laughed at his girlfriends cute face

"Don't worry Em. He'll get ya back in Glee tonight which you are going to tonight right?" Will said giving her his best Puppy dog look.

"UMM,,, I have to think about it I don't want to be slushied by Kurt that would not be good for my OCD"

"Em, You've come along way your OCD is so so much better" Will said as he was leaning down to Emma's lips.

"_Not in school willam!" _She slipped at my his embrace

"Not fair Emma!" Will loves teasing her he also loves it when she blushes because he's the one making her blush and the feeling is so so ...nice..? words can't describe the feeling.

"Come on Em. Lets go to Glee and see Rebecca and the Glee kids" Will gave her his famous lop sided smile that made her swoon.

XX

"Hey Guys. We have a special guest today"

Brittany put her hand up "Mr schue, is it Carly Rae Jepsen?" Mr schue gave her his confused look "No Brittany it's not Carly"

"Brittany how would Carly Rae Jepsen get here if she's doing songs and recording them? Doesn't she live in Canada or something?" Rebecca asked Brittany quite amused by Brittany and her questions

"I don't know You never know with Celebrities these days"

"Anyway guys Ms P is coming in to watch us sing and rehearse.. can I ask you guys a favor?" Mr Schue asked He wanted to do something special for her as a thank you for letting him have a second chance

"Sue Mr schue. What do you want us to do ? Is it to do with a certain Red Head?" Puck said with a smirk

"Hmm... yes it is how did you know?" Will asked kinda confused how his students knew that =!

"Cos you have that dreamy look in your eye and the gleam in your eye as well" Rebecca said before Puck could answer something rude or embrassing that he might seen going on between the love bird. Puck just nodded and agreed to what Rebecca said.

!"Oooh... anyhow E.. I mean Miss Pillsbury should be here soon so I'm gonna ask you the favor quick okay?"

The room was filled with Yes and Of course's

"Could you sing and dancing behind me to a song of our chose?" Will asked kinda embarrassed that he was asking 17 year olds to help him sing a song to his Girlfriend. "Yes Rachel?"

"Umm.. First of all it's sweet of you to sing for Ms P and of course we'll help" Rachel said motioning to the group of teenagers sitting beside and behind her "And secondly how about Teenage Dream or.. Umm... You Got me By Colbie Caillat?"

Mr Schue thought those's songs where great by great artists but needed more idea's

"Great Idea's Rachel but.. " Will trailed off he knew Rachel got the idea

"How about Call Me Maybe?" Artie said.

"Good song but I got her now and I'm going to make sure it stay's that way" Will said confidently

"Brighter Than The Sun by Colbie Caillat?" Santana said being weirdly nice

"Good choose but no sorry" Will said

"S-Sweetie by Carly Rae Jepsen?!" Tina said nervously.

"YES YES! Great choose Tina Well DONE!" Will said happily

Just as Will was handing out the words to Sweetie Emma came through the choir room door

"Hey Sweetie I'm finally here" Emma said as she was going over to Will to kiss his lips sweetly

"Hey Babe. How You Doin'?" Will said to her flirtatiously raising his eyebrows up and down

" I'm Doing all right You? And let's get on with Glee then?" Emma said giggling at her boyfriend's action's

"I'm glad your okay hun. And I'm happy as long your by my side if your not then _I'm nothing without you " _Will sang to Emma at the last bit

the room filled with awe's and oohs 

"Right lets get along with the song We prepared for you hope you love it as much as I love you"

Emma swooned on the spot as the love of her life said that it seemed like a dream "Emma I love you and I can't believe that I got a second chance with you It killed me when you were with Carl so this song is for you and thanking you for letting me be your man!" Will said trying not to cry

"Oh by the Ms P He loves you and would do anything I should know because I heard you moaning and groaning in the night" Rebecca said cheekily which made Emma go as red as her hair

the room was filled with laughter and Puck shouting "GET SOME MR SCHUE!" plain old Puck Will thought

"Anyhow can I sing the song to the Love Of My Life now?" he was meet with nods and they all got up and took their places.

Will lead Emma to a chair in the middle of the chairs

"This is for you Em!"

We were both heading different ways  
Both in a rush, trying to get away  
I ran into you, like a crash of thunder  
Out in the rain, waiting for the bus  
We started talking about different stuff  
And it's true, there's an eight world wonder  
And from now on

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want girl, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day girl, i'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie (Will sand to her sweetly and lovingly infront of her)

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want girl, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie, sweetie

I'm down to take any glass of wine  
I stay up late, and I struck your time  
When i'm with you, I feel a different hunger  
You held my head, and you didn't let go  
I'm gonna kiss you now, I though you should know (Will was so close to her she wanted to kiss him so bad!)

I know when it's true, there's an eighth world wonder  
And from now on

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day girl, i'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie

Anything you want girl, anything you need  
Anything you want girl, anything you need (Will sang the bit to Emma infront of her)

Anything you want girl, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day girl, i'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day girl, i'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you  
That all I wanna do, is be truth to you  
And give you satisfaction, sweetie, sweetie yeah

As the Song finished Emma throw herself at Will kissing him passionately and sweetly it hurt.

The kids saw where this was heading so they started to clear out and of course Rachel was the last one out being bragged out by the arm by Finn

XX

"Hey Rebecca I was wondering if you wanted to come round for dinner now?"

"Sure thanks Santana you're not worried that I'm gonna make your popularity go down?"

"Nope, Miranda is a bully and I would rather help you and stick up for you than be popular!"

As Rebecca was about to reply to Santana a horrible voice came by them and stopped

"What do you want?" Santana said sounding pissed off

"Freaky Gleeky here is home loss and has stupid people leaving with her and as soon as Miss Pillsbury and Her dumb boyfriend realises they stuck with a freak they'll dump here on the street" As she was walking away she turned and said "Ooh and tell your dumb mother figure than she is just a freak and needs to be put in a metal home" Miranda laughed and ran

"Ooh hell to the no! She did not just hate on Ms P and call Mr Schue dumb!" Santana grabbed Rebecca by the arm and ran to Ms P's office before Rebecca went into a panic attack.

Santana knocked on Emma's Office door

"Ms P. Rebecca's getting bullied really bad and called Mr Schue 'Your Dumb Boyfriend'" **thank you for your support I'm sorry it took me along time to update but here you go ****ooh by the way the song was Sweetie by Carly Rae Jepsen you should check her out here's the link for her song on YouTube **** watch?v=wBlfEGAGuoQ**** and download link as a special present for having you wait long for this chapter **** /mp3/sweetie_carly_rae_rae_ **** just save link on 'download' next to play Please Review! till next time my lovely Gleek's, Jaymanators and Wemmites Glee's on tonight on Sky1! Thanksgiving Wemma Kiss! H.O.T! HAHA bye huns **


End file.
